


Eutony

by Dani_Wilson104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Please read notes, Post season/Series 1 AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Wilson104/pseuds/Dani_Wilson104
Summary: Eutony (n.) the pleasantness of a word's sound.But when Dani is transported to a world where many of the words strike fear and pain to those who hear them, how can she make it pleasant?Join Dani as she is thrown into the world of attack on titan, with our world knowledge; what will she do, how will she get back home, does she want to?Adding tags as i go (and learn how to use them :'D  )UPDATE: This fic is based off of the aftermath of the end of season 1 and chapter 33 of the manga. Although i have read further in the manga and watched all of season 2, this story will not continue in the same direction as the original story - although i will try and incorporate as much as the theory as i can, i had already established the plot for this story so please don't get mad if things aren't 'accurate'.





	1. First bite

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when your thrown into a world you only read about and there's a monster right in front of you.
> 
> You fight of course.

 

Chapter 1 - First Bite

 

"Aww hell no!" how the hell did I end up here? This is a dream - gotta be a dream.

Looking round at the village I so suddenly appeared to be in, I had a wave of familiarity looking at the architecture of the buildings. Pupils widening in horror as I fully realised where I had ended up; the giant rumbling foot of a titan rounded the corner, hitting the earth, convinced me of this. I was in the middle of a titan attack, and stuck on the ground defenceless!

The giant humanoid shape lumbered closer - I can’t be _here_! **SLAM** it’s a myth! A story! **SLAM** – No, no, NO! **SLAM** The titan was already closer and I was stuck with no weapons. Barefoot I frantically ran in the other direction, it wouldn’t take long for the asshole to catch up to me it was at least a 10 meters…no 13 meters…nah 10m-who cares, it’s still going to eat me in under a minute unless I could find some protection. Running to the end of the street, I passed some wall debris, next to the rubble was a corpse, half eaten and luckily for me only the top had been eaten, the poor soldier’s bottom half was still attached to some ODM Gear. Using the blades, detaching them from the wires and then backing up against the houses, the blades were the only weapon I could use and with a titan within the walls, corpses, and weapons means there must have been some attack; but that a vanguard is out. The giant beast had lumbered over and reached down and grabbed the corpse that I had stolen from, clasping a hand over my mouth I tried not to make a sound hiding in the doorway. Think calmly, there’s no point running from one titan straight into the maws of another, stay out of this one’s way until someone finds us. Slowly I tried to reach down to the handle on the door, the bulge of the remains sliding down the throat of the titan, trying to hold back sobbing I pressed on the handle *click*

The titan swiped one of its enormous hands down, rolling to the right I turned and stabbed the same arm right above the elbow, using the other blade to begin sawing into the skin. The titan grunted and lifted the arm back up to its face with me still dangling from the blade in its arm. It lunged with an unexpected speed – thankfully missing myself but biting the part I had begun to hack away. A roar as I watched the severed limb fall from its mouth. Straddling the remaining part of the limb I used the 2 swords to pull myself along the rest of the arm trying to move out of the steam it was emitting. Like a toddler swiping its toy back; the Titan grabbed myself and held me crushingly in its hand – almost like it was trying to squeeze my innards out. With the speed of the hand grabbing me, my arm had been trapped pressing the blade into my side and the titan’s hand, feeling the blood drawing from my leg where the Titan was holding too hard, the blade piercing my skin. It didn't seem to be affecting the beast as it continued to bring me closer to its smiling maw. Its mouth stretched open and out slid the enormous tongue – the disgusting thing opened its fist and dropped me on the spongy surface – my arms now free I stabbed down on the tongue. Yowling, the tongue began to retract, and holding on to the handle I tried to stab the upper lip with the other blade.

Sounds of pressurised gas emissions and the thwip of wired cables reached me, ODM gear actually in use! Looking around I could make out some figures above the rooftops further back. “Help! Plea…” Screaming out, it was too late to notice if they had seen or heard me – the titan’s mouth snapped shut, the teeth almost snapping the blade out of its holder. Losing balance, toppling over, the saliva within the mouth started to push me down the throat.

“Hell no” grabbing the sword still lodged onto the tongue I tried to steady myself as I reached the back of the throat, underneath the titan’s uvula. The back of the neck, 10cm wide 1m in length, is their weak spot; but who only said it had to be from the outside that you cut? The heat and slime created an unbearable putrid stench, stabbing the shorter of the two remaining blades into the lowest part I could reach, I used it as a foot balance while plunging the other into the neck, grasping tightly and sawing against the skin. Another gush of saliva heaved down, knocking the blade out from underneath, no please no – I can’t die – please, the other blade in my hand was also slipping out, I had to do something or else I was well and truly done for. Any strength left was used to pull my body back up, shoving my left arm through the cut I made, I bent my elbow to give leverage as I continued to saw the blade through the neck. Finishing the attack and carving a person sized piece of flesh, I tried to shoulder the meat out, and my left hand could feel the licks of wind amongst the titan’s steam. New found hope and the instinct to survive, I shoved my arm through as much as possible until I could feel more air on my skin, wiggling my fingers I tried to grasp and pull the titan’s skin to help drag the injured piece out.

Something griped my left hand and tugging with a force that pulled myself and the hunk of meat squelching out. Sunlight blinded me as I realised exactly how dark it had been inside a titan. My body felt light, like floating, until against something strong and solid, doubling over, winded and choking; almost not hearing the voice. “Oi! I cannot carry two piece of meat, drop the blade brat!” Looking down I still had the handle gripped in my right hand, the blade itself was attached to still skewered part of the titan. The commanding tone of the guy’s voice compelled me to drop it and once let go the force of motion pulling me had me clinging onto the arm wrapped around me. Once he landed, he threw me aside on top of the rooftop next to the now smoking titan corpse. Trying to catch a breath and gaze up at the guy – sunlight still blinding – raising my arm to block the obtrusive light, I could see the cape fluttering and the scouting legion crest on the man who was staring back at the corpse.

“That’s …. *phew… that’s my kill by the way … *gasp… before you go claiming rights” I gave a small chuckle before another cough. “Care to explain, how exactly, you ended up in the neck of a titan” he demanded glaring down.

The recovered air gone again with another gasp “….Captain Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed my intro chapter, i like to hand write my stories before typing them so updates are going to be unplanned as it will definitely take me longer, but thank you for reading anyways x


	2. Captain's orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's survived for 10 minutes in this world of Titans. Its achievement here, but how will the next 10 go when she has to deal with a short tempered Captain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and no doubt the rest of the story contains swears, just a future heads up in case i forget :)

"….Captain Levi?..... Captain Levi, Sir!"

She scrambled from her pile on the ground, Dani stood as tall as possible striking her right fist across her breast. “I asked you a question – how did you end up inside that titan with military weap… what by the walls are you wearing?” Looking down for the first time, due to no titan to try and kill her, Dani noticed the amount of skin showing her unsupported frame. Although covered and smelling of titan fluids, Dani could see under the goo was the soaked remains of a summer pyjama set; a small grey tank top clung tightly and the blue shorts to match were riding up far too high to be modest. Wrapping arms around herself to keep a shred of modesty intact she replied “they’re sleeping garments and I would ask you not to point it out again” glancing up Dani could see he was staring right at her face, unamused. “As for that” she gave a nod and a chuckle at the smoking titan remains “the bastard bit off more than he could chew with me and I retrieved the blades from a corpse I found and removed them before the same titan ate the rest of the body – I was unable to find a name of the solider”

It was as if the severity of the situation hit Dani as she finished, she was only alive because someone else had been in the unfortunate situation to die before her, and the Captain looked over at the body of the titian, the bones now the only part left to decompose. “You said my name - you know who I am?”

“Everyone does, I would assume that isn’t uncommon for you” Dani shrugged. He looked behind himself across the rooftops “the fight isn’t over, I need to go, and I take it you’re not a solider?” she shook a no “then stay here and stay out of sight” he demanded before shooting of the rooftop.

_CRASH!_

Turning round, another titan had bounded across from one of the houses onto the rooftop directly behind Dani.

Although she was between the titan and Captain Levi; the abnormal had no interest in Dani and was preparing to lunge at the Captain; spinning round to face the beast. “Hey Asshole! Down here you ugly son of a bitch!” Dani screamed waving and jumping to catch its attention. It worked as the titan leapt mouth first onto Dani’s roof; an inconceivable shout from behind, Levi still too far to pierce the neck, Dani dived to the left and rolled across the roof slats. Coughing and sputtering she turned, rubbing the dust from her eyes she could see the figure of the titan. Its mouth had unhinged and was clamped onto the triangular roof, its body unnaturally balanced a perfect 180 **o** from the head, and its arms began to swing as if to dislodge itself. A rush and a blur knocked past, pushing Dani lower, through the dust she could see the captain slicing the weak spot before kicking the body to slide off the roof.

Standing Dani gave a whoop, “there you go, only been here 10 minutes and I’ve got a kill _and_ an assist under my belt.” The dust spun around as the Captain stormed through, “what the shit” he roughly shoved her, “I ordered you to stay out of the way – you can’t fight these things, you **cannot** take them down!” He was annoyed but Dani was also pissed; “that _thing_ was about to jump at you and you had nowhere to land another grapple hook in time, I was distracting it from trying to take a bite out of your short ass – you could be at least grateful!” The wind howled – interrupting the silence between the two, he continued to scowl as she shivered in the bluster. With a tsk Levi sheathed the blade before yanking off his cloak, “here” he flung it in Dani’s face before turning away. “Stay out of sight and take this” he held back a small metal pistol but the barrel was massive, no way used for bullets, Dani thought. “It's a flare and I’ve only gave you the one capsule so wait until you see a green flare. Fire yours off when you see it and I’ll send someone for you, understand.” She gave a nod, even though his back was turned. Firing off the hooks Levi glanced back, “I want that back cleaner than I gave it to you” and with that statement he left. Leaving a girl; covered in dust and grime, shoeless and shivering, wrapping the cloak tighter and hiding amongst the roof rumble, to try and live a few minutes longer under the Captain’s order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So i hope you liked this chapter, sorry for its shortness (which in no way was on purpose to reflect Levi's height but it worked out the same)
> 
> I will hopefully try and post on the first of every month, it appears to be a good target number for me.
> 
> See you soon,  
> Dani x


	3. Something new? Something different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with something new?  
> What to do when somethings different, changes your thinking
> 
> That's Erwin's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! just watched episode 1 of Season 2!!  
> So pumped! enjoy chapter 3 x

Green smoke went up all round the city, and members of the Survey Corps began scaling Wall Rose to safety. Commander Erwin Smith looked out over the city of Karanes. Luck had favoured humanity today as the scouts had been out training nearby when the alarm had sounded. If the garrison wall squad hadn't left their post for so long, the few titans wouldn’t have snuck through. Luck had also favoured the walls as there was no damage done to it so there was no need to use Eren’s Titan ability to plug the hole, and Erwin didn't need to change his departing route to Wall Maria. More scouts were arriving and reports from the garrison stated that everyone was evacuated, little to no reports of death had come in to Erwin yet either. “Commander! An abnormal!” A shout broke Erwin's thoughts as he had looked out and there was indeed a flare of black smoke indicating an abnormal was out.

“Where did that one from”

“I thought we got them all! We evacuated out”

“Who’s out there everyone seems to be back”

Many shouts and cries came from the soldiers as they too stared out at the reducing smoke.

“Relax, it’s just a girl, Springer…and Kirstein, go and fetch the brat”, Levi had just landed next to the commander and barked the order to the two boys closest. “Fill up on gas and go collect her, she's got my cloak and a loud mouth on her, you’ll be able to spot her…hurry up! Before the smoke clears”

The two saluted and ran off, the rest of the squads calmed hearing the captains words, the panic turned to low murmurs, whispers of this apparent person.

“A girl Levi?” The commander raised an eyebrow and looked down, the stoic man continued to stare out at where the smoke was now just wisps dancing in the air. “Found her crawling out of the neck of a 10m titan, brandishing one of our blades – said she got it off a dead body – claimed to have kill said titan and proceeded to get in my way trying to fight an abnormal, almost getting us both eaten in the process.”

“That still doesn’t give me the evidence I would need to understand why that meant you would give up your cloak and flare for her – what are you not telling me Levi?”

Levi continued to stare outwards, “she knew my name” he muttered, Erwin shrugged “not uncommon…” Levi spun to face his superior, “her garments are unusual, her tone and mannerisms are odd, and her fear – she had none Erwin when facing that abnormal! No ODM Gear and in plain sight; yet she still had the gall to yell abuse at the titan with no escape route. But she knew my name, knows a titan’s weak spot and _knew_ I couldn’t kill that abnormal without assistance otherwise I would have been injured or dead.”

“So you believe her to be valuable?” “I don’t know! As far as I can figure I know that she’s not from around here, you figure out if she’s valuable or not, I just thought you’d want to see her.”

“Commander Smith, Captain Levi, they’re back with the girl!” Turning Erwin watched the two soldiers land back on the wall with the young girl. She had been carried in Springer’s arms, letting her down she turned to thank them both.

Levi had been right about the girl, she was short but stood with confidence that made her the tallest among them. Whatever she was saying had both his soldiers blushing and looking down, Erwin himself glanced down to where the cape was fluttering over bare legs and upon further inspection, he could see, she had no footwear. Levi was right to be confused by her, so the Commander of the Survey Corps did what he always does with something new and different.

“ **Restrain her**!”

 

 

“Wait! What?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> So sorry this is short and doesn't progress much, i had entered a competition on the AoT Animo page which took up more of my writing time this month, however i'm off uni for exams so may have slightly more time to write and may not wait till the 1st of May to upload Chapter 4, we'll see
> 
> Much love,   
> Dani xx


	4. When you want something done right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you want something done right, do it yourself.
> 
> Dani meets some more of the Scouting Regiment with mixed responses

 

Meanwhile Dani shivered, trying to pull the cloak around her more. She had been hiding in the rubbles of the chimney that Levi had forced her into, listening out for soldiers or even titans at this point, it had been eerily quiet for sometime but still no flares either.

_Psht_

"Finally" she grumbled hauling herself out of the rubble as the green flares rose all around the town. Holding Levi's pistol high she set off the flare producing a black smoke amongst the green.

"I guess it’s the waiting game again" she said, sitting back down and wrapping the cloak around her, Dani decided to give it a few hours before she would give up and make her own way into the city. There was no way she could depend on the Survey corps just accepting her when she couldn’t even explain how she knew them, nor depend they would waste resources to find her either, though if she could, she would need to return the cloak and pistol at some point.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hello! Anyone out here? Little Girl?" Dani glanced up to see two other green hooded figures flitting around the nearby houses to hers, cupping her hands she shouted "Hey! Who are you calling little" the two turned to the sound and Dani gave a wave out to them. "Did Levi send you or are you lost?" She chuckled standing to greet them, the boys looked a little shocked, to see this woman – not a child like they had expected – standing out here on this roof with what looked like just a cloak for clothing. "Are you okay?" Jean asked looking at her leg, at this point the cut decided to ooze more blood as if to emphasise his point. Connie fumbled around in his pockets, producing some bandage cloths and tried to wrap them round Dani, "whoa, hey it’s okay guys we better leave quickly, so we don’t keep them waiting" they both ignored her as they tried to wrap the limited cloth round the deepest part of the cut, the blade had squeezed into Dani's entire right side when the titan had grasped her but the deepest part had caught her right outer thigh, nothing serious she guessed but it did like to spurt a little blood if she moved it too quickly, she could tell because the was the only part of her skin that didn’t have rubble dust covering her, new blood kept covering it.

“What is your name Miss?” Jean asked as he helped Dani back to her feet, “It’s just Dani, no need for the formalities Jean” both the boys looked a little concerned with each other. “We uhh… we never told you our names” Connie stated warily, Dammit! How could she explain this one, ‘hey there! You guys aren’t technically real and are just lines on paper to me’ stupid Dani! Stupid! “Oh Levi told me who he would send for safety reasons” smooth. “But that still doesn’t explain how you got my name right over Connie” Dani gave a shrug, “you look like more like a Jean than he does.” The explanation seemed to pacify them both, “right let’s get moving, Connie are you able carry her?” Connie nodded, moving to Dani. “Hold on, could I possibly ask for a favour; grab that blade still stuck to that piece of titan?” Dani grinned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Travelling back had been awkward for Connie, trying to carry the girl in his arms whilst manoeuvring his gear and Jean yelling out directions. Eventually they all made it to Wall Rose and scaled to the top, Jean reached first and turned to help the couple up. “Thank you both so much for this. I know I’m not exactly light and there could have been titans still there so I just want to show my appreciation to the both of you for risking your lives and wasting supplies on myself.” Dani stuttered, glancing between the two soldiers. A quick glance at each other and they blushed, Connie raised his arm rubbing the back of his head, “It was no problem, you weren’t that heavy” he acknowledged “and as far as supplies goes, it’s worth it when it’s saving another life, even if it is just one.” Jean mumbled casting a glance back to the city. Dani smiled and nodded, “oh Connie. I’ve gotten grime on your belts – here let me get that” she pulled up the rim of her cloak and tried to wipe the leather belts with a clean part, making sure not to add any more grim onto the fabric of his shirt.

“ **Restrain her**!” Dani whipped backwards, turning to the noise she could see the Captain marching towards her and in tow Erwin Smith; Commander of the Scouts.

“Wait! What?” she stammered, all around the scouts looked shocked, Connie and Jean among them.

“Springer! Kirstein! Are you blatantly ignoring a command from your C.O.? Restrain her!” Levi barked, quickening his pace over to the three. It was Jean who made a move first, he placed a hand on Dani’s shoulder, and she reciprocated placing her left hand on his shoulder and her right on his wrist. Stepping back she yanked Jean forward pulling him off his centre of gravity, he fell forwards and using the momentum, Dani revolved them both round and pushed him towards Connie direction. Sticking her foot out and clipping his ankle, Jean collided into Connie’s thighs, the both of them tumbled and their gear snapped off, the metallic clang dinged on the walls. Threatened, Dani reached for one of the boxes and unsheathed one of the blades, Jean began to try and get up so she pushed on the spot between his shoulder blades with her foot and pointed the blade towards Connie. Nowhere close enough that the blade could hurt him but for show so he was aware she had it. Darting around the rest of the soldiers on the wall and had seen the commotion, the sound of multiple blades unsheathed.

The Commander and Captain had ceased the advance. 

“If you want me restrained Erwin! Do it yourself!” Dani exclaimed and with that she chucked the blade, it rolled and clattered noisily between them and the leader.

Silence draped over the wall, all to be heard was the wind as the soldiers stared across at a girl, in unusual clothes, barefoot and standing over two of their comrades – both afraid to move.

 _There was no way she could escape out of this_ Dani thought. _I don’t know how I got here, or how I’m ever going to get back home, but my first problem is this lot and staying alive, would they even hesitate not killing me? I’m not their enemy and everything up till now I have done in self-defence, I’m not just going to give up so easily for them to take me without explanation as to why._

“Tch”

The Captain broke the frozen scene, striding past the commander in her direction, he unclasped his belts, the gear snapping off cleanly. Dani stepped off the boys and raised her hands in a defensive position _stay calm, stay calm._

That’s when Levi switched out a blade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I ended up missing May's instalment.
> 
> Sorry Guys will try and get chapter 5 done as soon as 
> 
> Till next time,  
> Dani xx


	5. The will of a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey corps are against her, unsure of her alliance.
> 
> But Dani isn't going down without a fight

“If you want me restrained Erwin! Do it yourself!” Dani chucked the unused blade across at the Commander and slid her foot off of Jean’s shoulder blades, relieving the pressure. “Sorry” she mumbled not taking her eyes away from the potential threats.

Of course it would have been the Captain that couldn’t stand her any longer, Dani thought to herself. She stepped away from the cadets and raised her hands up prepared to attempt to face Levi.

_Of course Dani knew how this fight was going to end; she knew she wasn't even close to his fighting skills and she lost the element of surprise he would be ready for anything she would attempt and he had been fighting all his life – yet she wasn't just going to go down without trying._

Hands raised, open palm and ready – Levi pulls out a small blade from his leg sheath.

‘No’ she mouthed, her entire body grew cold, one of the most important rules to remember was you never engaged in a fight with a knife. She did a complete 180o and began to run away from them all. Constant footsteps behind her, a choking sensation around her throat; Levi had grasped onto the hem of the cloak, yanking her backwards. Reaching behind Dani unclasped the button, freed herself and continued on her escape.  More commotion behind her, the others must have chased after her and the captain but she didn't dare to look back; running had never been her strong suit and she didn't want to see. How humiliating close Levi would have been.

Gasping in agony, her leg gave way and buckled under the pressure of her own weight, she threw her hands out as she fell, scraping them and her knees on the stone, a low moan emitted from her as she glanced at. The leg – the bandages were completely soaked and not a hint of white could be seen. He caught up to her and pushing her head down to the ground trapped both of Dani’s wrists behind her back with his other hand. Boot marches conveyed the others pursuers’ arrival and Dani’s wrists were cuffed together and yanked to her feet, she tried to hold in the whine that escaped from the pressure to her leg. She was shoved into another body “you’re in charge of her until we arrive at headquarters” Dani, still staring at the floor was hoisted over someone's shoulder and carried off. All adrenaline exhausted and the searing pain of her leg more prominent, Dani couldn’t prevent the tears from falling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In here” Dani was shoved forwards into a cell, the gate firmly shut behind her; underground somewhere within the walls at the Survey Corps headquarters. Limping in to the centre she collapsed down, the pain in her leg like a needle constantly stabbing into the wound. She observed her surroundings to try and take her mind off of the pain; there was a small mat with a sheet on top, a small bucket under a tap. Whether the water was for cleaning or drinking she was uncertain, the wall opposite the barred wall had a small hole to the outside combining as a window and the only light source for the cell. Hoisting herself up she heaved over to it; the cell was barely underground, half of the hole was covered by dirt, however there was no glass and a small breeze passed through, “hope it doesn’t rain” she mumbled turning back. She wrapped the cape closer to keep warm, she remembered back to how she acquired it;

_She had been shoved along by a solider down the wall and onto the back of a wagon, none of the many others even spared her a glance… all except one. The Captain marched by the wagon without even looking flung the stinking cape at the girl, “its filthy” he bristled before moving off._

Sighing Dani pulled the sheet off the mat and pulled the bucket closer to her, she removed the cloak and after tearing up the sheet and dunking the fabric into the water she began scrubbing at the material. If she couldn’t do anything else, she would at least return the cape.

A clattering and rattle of the cell door and a solider standing there “Commander Erwin Smith demands your presence.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only 2 days late on the update - not the worst right guys :'D
> 
> So Dani has been captured and in their custody, how do you think they will plan to deal with her?
> 
> Till next time,  
> Dani xx


	6. You requested me sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big three talk about Dani before they request to hear her side of the story

“So… what do you plan to do with her?”

Erwin looked up from the papers over to his section commander, once he had dismissed the troops back at the headquarters he had hoped to have at least five minutes to himself to organize his notes. He should have known that wouldn’t have happened when Hanji was around as they followed him to his office, they weren't as emphatic to Erwin's time alone. "You know full well that I haven't had a moment to even consider a thought on the matter Zoë" he stated rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger coming down to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Sure you haven’t, you can’t lie to me I saw those eyebrows twitching the entire ride back” He looked up to give them a glare, only to find the titan enthusiast sprawled over his couch to the left of his desk, gazing absent minded at their boots waving in the air. He sighed before thinking out loud; “we need to hear her side of the story first, I’m assuming spy of some kind given her knowledge on us and her ability of taking the two cadets down on the wall…” “But” Hanji sang sitting up now “if you thought she was only a spy you would have already handed her over to the MPs… so what stopped you? Was it her attire?” “And don’t forget her willingness to fight” the two turned to see Levi standing in the door frame. “Hey Levi! I was getting Erwin’s opinion on our new friend” Hanji grinned as he strode over to the desk. “So. What decision have you made?” Levi asked of his superior, “we need to wait to see what information she supplies, then I’ll decide from there.” Levi sunk into the chair across the desk, leaning his arm on the backrest, “so why are we sitting here blabbering like little girls about her, someone fetch her and get it over with. Erwin cocked his head at Hanji then the door. “I think I saw Cadet Evans take her to the cells, I’ll go fetch them” they shouted behind them as they ambled out the door closing it behind them. With the click Levi turned back to Erwin. Erwin glancing to look at the man before back down to the mountain of paperwork on the desk he asked, “her willingness to fight, I assume you are mentioning the earlier events?” Levi gave a nod.

 

_Clasping his hands Erwin remembered back; he had put the girl under watch of Cadet Braun, although she had managed to fight off Springer and Kirstein with the surprise attack, he had hoped the Reiner’s stocky build would restrain her from attempting anything else. She didn’t lift a finger against the Captain and surrendered willingly after that- barely moving and exhausted. The party was only another five minutes ride from the headquarters when she seemed to get more active again. He had been leading the return and had not seen the commotion but the outcry and the sight of her lying on the dirt road – he could presume she had attempted another escape. Levi had begun to about turn when Erwin gave a gesture to dismiss him, wanting to watch how she thought she could get away from the entire regiment on horseback with her tied up and a damaged leg. Still prostrate on the ground she rolled over onto her stomach before knelling up, it took a few attempts on her leg before she could fully stand mobile. All had stopped to watch but no one made a move to help her, upright she looked up into many of the soldier’s faces before she set her eyes on Kirstein, she began to move towards him. If Erwin hadn’t moved closer himself he wouldn’t have heard the small hoarse voice speak up “Jean. Could I have that blade, please” The cadet was as surprised as everyone to hear her talk, nothing had come from her since the wall, and the loud confidence was replaced with a timid whisper choked up from crying. He had looked over to his commander for some sign of direction. Erwin gave a nod and Jean unsheathed the damaged blade – bent with scratches all over it, useless against a titan’s neck – and passed it down to her. She was still cuffed but with a slight crook of her arm, she brought both her hands forward to accept the blade, the cuffs dangling from one wrist she began to hobble away towards a tree by the roadside. More outcries as Erwin commanded a stand down to them all, Levi marching over to the girl, now kneeling over the blade which she had pierced into the ground. He grabbed her by the shoulder and prised her away she gave a shout “NO! I wasn’t finished! Please I’m sorry!” she continued to wail and sob as she was re-cuffed and thrown back to Braun. “Forward!” Erwin commanded letting the troops go past, he stopped to glance back at the tree, and wild colourful weeds had been placed at the edge of the blade._

“What did you find her doing with it?” he asked, Levi gave a shrug, “she was mumbling something along the lines of thanks and gratitude, to be honest it sounded like the shite those cultists always bang on with.” A knock on the door interrupted them followed by Hanji and a cadet dragging the girl behind them. She was still covered head to toe in dirt, the garments still clung to her skin and the fully red bandage was peeling around the edges. “Thank you Evans, please leave now and wait down the hallway” the boy pushed the girl further into the room, gave a salute and marched swiftly out.

Before he could address her she was shuffling over to Levi, she presented him with the cloak in her arms that no one had noticed her with. He accepted the garment and once removed you could see the water line on her arms showing the clean and dirtied skin together, highlighting the difference even further. “I know you hate dirt so I had worn it inside out so the slime would only touch the waterproof side, I scrubbed the grime as best I can with only water but your insignia is fraying right at the tip of the white wing so I had to be careful not to damage it further.” She then moved back into the centre of the room, facing the commander at his desk she struck a firm salute; right fist atop her breast, left arm behind her back.

 

 

 

“Section commander Zoë, Captain Ackerman and Commander Smith of the Survey Corp……you requested to see me?”


	7. Exulansis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it

“You requested to see me Sir?” she tried to ignore the throbbing of her leg, she kept it straight to give the most respectable salute she could muster. “At ease. Please, take a seat” Erwin gestured to the chair directly in front of his desk, she lowered herself in and tried to adjust her tank top higher and shorts lower to at least give off an air of modesty about her. Erwin caught Hanji’s eye from behind the girl and they moved to the door, opening it and shouting to the cadet “Hey Evans go get the showers prepared and find some clothes to fit our guest!”

After closing the door again, Hanji moved over to the girl in the chair, crouching down to have a look at the bandages. Dani crossed her legs uncomfortably shielding the bandages from the others view, "I'm fine really... thank you." "What is your name?" Erwin queried bringing her attention back to him, "Dani Wilson,  Mr Smith" a snort from behind her made her swivel round to face the other in the room, "MR Smith" Levi mocked "what are you 5?" "Do you have a problem with me having the decency at addressing an elder by their surname - or do your manners not stretch that far Mr Ackerman" She turned back to face Erwin when the voice from behind raised again "and where in your manners does it says its okay to go assaulting my cadets that just rescued your pathetic ass." He could see her shoulders sagging "I will apologise to them both as I probably went too far but I still stand by my actions as you had no reason to arrest me. I haven't injured them have I?" She directed this to Erwin. 

"Only their pride, Miss Wilson, we understand that you were upset during the moment, but please understand from our perspective that a stranger with knowledge of titans and how to fight them has appeared but due to your garments do not seem to be under any military regiment. Should you care to enlighten us and you will be able to leave."

"If you think i'm dangerous or a spy of some kind wouldn't you have dumped me at the MPs - isn’t this their more area of expertise - unless you want something" She folded her arms in front of her chest, relaxing a little into the chair.

"Captain Levi found you in the neck of a titan - do you think we would willingly hand over another shifter to the MPs when we could learn more from yourself" Hanji had moved over to lean on the front of the desk looking at Dani expectantly. "I'm not a shifter," she mumbled back. "Well what do you know Miss Wilson? From our perspective you have a somewhat source of information on members of my regiment, seemingly claim to have killed a titan alone and then suicidally attempted to aid the Captain in taking down an Abnormal, what are we supposed to think of that?"

Dani opened her mouth, then closed it again, looked down at her knees and the bloodied bandage further down. How could she explain to these people that - to her at least- they weren't real, when their lives were already so dangerous and fleeting how could she a stranger say something so offensive to them - actually to their faces question their existence. 

"Firstly just Dani is fine, and secondly i would be willing to give any and all information i have in the hope it would be of aid to humanity's quest to defeat the titans but for the emotional health and wellbeing of both parties i would prefer not to"

"You are choosing to remain silent… because you think we wont be able to handle the information you have" Erwin confirmed. She nodded, "besides I feel like I unintentionally came here, with that I also feel like I will be gone by tomorrow anyway"

"Bullshit!  - You’re just hiding the information for someone - gone by tomorrow! Do you honestly think your going to escape the Survey Corps with a leg like that?" 

Dani flinched at the sharp tone coming from the Captain, glancing round his face expressionless but the tone in his voice conveyed the challenge and accusation laced there. 

She whirled back to the Commander distraught "please, you have to understand! It is my last intention to hurt anyone one of you - physically or emotionally" She stood slapping her palms on the desk in front, "I swear! That’s why I need to stay silent."

Erwin steepled his fingers glancing over to the girl, after her outburst she had reclined and sunk back into the chair hand in her hair mumbling and on the verge of tears. 

"I believe you" he had said slowly, surprising everyone in the room besides himself, there were splutters of protest from the other two before he raised a hand to silence them.  "I believe you on one condition, you and me make a deal. I'll promise that you can stay for the night under the protection of the Survey Corps - if you are indeed as you say 'gone' by tomorrow then both parties can carry on as if nothing happened. If not and you are still here by morning role-call... then i think you and i will have another discussion on what you know. Agree." he had come round to tower over her, his hand outstretched. Glancing up to him she had fresh tears pooling in her eyes, "okay" she whispered taking his hand.  _Though i hope it doesn't come to that._

 

A knock on the door and Dani spotted the soldier that had brought her here standing in the frame. Erwin clasped a hand on her shoulder, “Evans was it, take Dani here to the showers and send her to one of the cadets’ dorms for the evening, thank you" he had given her a slight nudge over to the boy. She gave a breath before trying to walk towards the door, her limp was ever prominent to everyone in the room but continued on leaving with the solider.

 

                                                                                 ***************************

 

"Well! What was that?" Hanji exclaimed once the others had left, “You better explain your stupid theory for this plan! You've just let her walk freely on the grounds, don't expect me on night watch for her escape" Levi stated flopping onto the couch. Erwin sat on the edge of his desk folding his arms, "She's in pain, there's no chance she'll try and run and if she does, she won’t get far Levi." He got a huff from the couch in return. He continued, "She's worried, you could tell by her eyes, they were wide like a scared animal, I'm sure she'll talk once she has has a rest and calmed down." Hanji fixed their glasses, took them off, and rubbed them on their shirt "Levi. You said that she told you she knew you, could she have come from your 'past' by any chance" He got up and made his way over to the door "never seen her in my life" and walked out.

 

                                                                                 ***************************

 

Evans had taken Dani down to the showering area, stood far to close to the door for her liking before throwing her a towel and some clothes. The shirt was far too large, her arms only came to halfway on the sleeves, she buttoned it up and the hem came to just her thighs she could have worn it like a dress.  Fortunately for her as the trousers were much too small around the waist that she couldn't pull them higher than the knees. She sighed, slide them off and scrunched the sleeves up to her arms and folded the trousers, when Evans had stormed back in to see what was taking so long. "They don’t fit" she explained as he yanked them and grabbed her along, "when did i miss the part where Erwin said you could manhandle me everywhere" she flustered trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Commander Smith" he made the title prominent, trying to show her that he had offended him "hasn't stated to change otherwise and the fact that you were brought here in chains means you’re not to be trusted, just be thankful you aren't to be thrown in the cells all night."

She shut up at that as he pulled her down a corridor, loud chattering could be heard through all the doors they passed. He stopped and knocked at one before waiting for a reply. Entering he raised his voice "you four! You've got a guest for the night... and give her some trousers." He pushed her in the room. "Shut up Jake, you think just because you got that promotion you can just automatically boss us about? You do know you only got that promotion as all the other better fighters were titan vomit on that last expedition" A new voice had drawled mockingly, a second retorting softly, "Ymir, you are being mean again" Dani glanced up to see her bedmates for the night were none other than; Ymir, Krista, Sasha and Mikasa - of all the people it had to be ones that she recognised, it couldn’t have just been a group of secondary characters, she would just have to watch what she says - not that she would be expecting to have a tea party with them all night. "Just my luck" she mumbled "what was that" she glanced up again to see that Mikasa had decided to come over and tower herself over Dani, crossing her arms. "Nothing" Dani squeaked back looking down again. 

Evans - Jake - sighed "Just give her clothes and one of the beds, Ymir's never in hers anyways."

"Stop trying to act superior Jake, it doesn't suit you, it just looks like you’re the little boy trying on his daddy's clothes for the first time" Sasha mumbled from the bunk. "Whatever, just do as i say, it's the Commanders orders not mine" and with that he gave Dani another push further in the room and she heard the door slam. She just kept her head down and tried to stop her leg shaking, after what the four of them do, a cut was nothing. She didn't notice the glances between the others. 

'Here... I hope they fit" Dani looked to see Krista holding some cloth in her arms out to her. "Umm thank you Krista" she mumbled sliding them on, the others had all retreated to the bunks but Krista was still there "umm thank you again, i was told it was for only one night, so i will be out of your hair tomorrow evening." She frowned at that, "why? Where will you be going tomorrow?" Dani thought for a moment, she didn't really know what to say to her _'oh I’ll just pop back to my own reality. Nothing to worry about_ ' before she could think of an excuse, Ymir's voice rose out from the bed "Don't talk to her Krista, did you not hear the boys discussing her - she's weird." She glanced back to the pile before back at Dani who gave a small smile, "really it's fine thank you," "Do you want a bed, two of us can bunk up...." "No we can't" the voice again. "Ymir you are already in my bed!" Dani spotted a mat pressed next to a wall, she quickly hobbled over to it and slowly sat down, this would be fine, besides it was only for the night, and Dani didn't want to be cared for when she didn't deserve it. Levi had been right about what he had said about her stupidly risking her life like that today. Krista hurried over with a sheet from the other bed before returning to the bunks. 

 

Dani lay down and turned to face the wall pulling the sheet tighter to her, hoping for sleep to come quick.

 

But it didn't, she spent most of the night worrying about the situation.

 

**_This is not my world_** she thought.

 

This is the world of her imagination - taken from another person's ideas, she had no right, and no idea, why she was here.

 

 

Dani just appeared here like in a dream, perhaps sleep would make her return home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whey! 1st of September already!
> 
> Love this time of year as a lot happens around this time for me.  
> Again starting uni so i hope i will be able to keep up my monthly goal for you all :)
> 
> oh! i'm also starting a new job which is a better one satisfactorily and for my degree 
> 
> Till next time guys,  
> Dani xx


End file.
